


Napping

by thornconnelly



Series: The Hale Spark [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Stiles wants to nap... but people keep interrupting his sleep so they can join him.(Another stand-alone scene that fits within my Hale Spark series... which is honestly just my honest wish for the Hale Pack to have happy things... which includes cuddles and naps <3)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hale Spark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892299
Comments: 24
Kudos: 419





	Napping

Stiles sighed as he dropped onto the couch in Laura’s living room. He had barely slept this week. Finals week at Stanford was no joke. He grabbed one of the pillows and tucked it under his head. He wasn’t sure that he would actually be able to fall asleep here, but he just wanted to close his eyes and rest for a while. 

He woke up some time later as he felt the couch dipping next to him and an arm snaking around his waist. 

“I didn’t realize I was actually asleep,” Stiles murmured as he opened his eyes halfway. “Oh, you’re not Derek,” he laughed softly.

Isaac chuckled, “Nah. He’s still out. But you looked super cozy so I wanted to join you.”

“I was cozy,” Stiles agreed with a small grin as he closed his eyes again. “I was so cozy, in fact, that I was asleep.” He opened his eyes again, “Isn’t there a whole other side of the couch that’s available?”

“Yea, but I’d rather cuddle with you,” Isaac responded, tightening his arm around Stiles. “Now hush so we can sleep.”

“Roll over,” Stiles said with a small shove to Isaac’s chest. “You can be the little spoon.” Isaac huffed, but complied. Stiles grinned as he wrapped an arm around Isaac and closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of having Isaac laying beside him. 

Stiles lifted his head slightly when he heard Ben ask, “Wait, I’m missing out on a puppy pile?” And then he let out a small gasp as Ben jumped on top of him and Isaac. He tightened his arm around Isaac’s stomach to hold him in place while he groaned out a question. Ben threw an arm around Isaac’s chest as he tucked his face into Stiles’ neck. “I’m gonna nap with you. Go back to sleep.”

“Hey puppy,” Isaac murmured.

Stiles closed his eyes again, content with the weight next to him and on top of him. He knew he’d get hot eventually, but that was definitely a problem for future-Stiles. 

“Do we not own enough couches?” Laura laughed some time later. “Or beds, for the matter. I’m pretty sure there are several beds in this house. Why are the three of you sleeping on one side of the couch?”

“Hush,” Stiles groaned, rubbing his face into Isaac’s neck. “We’re having a perfect nap.”

“You think they remember the couch does this?” Derek asked, and Stiles felt the couch shudder slightly as he pulled the lower level out and up, shifting the couch into a bed. Stiles felt as Derek dipped onto the new surface and he held his hand out for him. Derek wrapped one arm over Isaac so he could feel Stiles too and the both chuckled. 

“Come here puppy,” Derek said softly as he tugged Ben off of Stiles and Isaac. Ben laughed softly and he made himself comfortable between Isaac and Derek. 

Stiles looked up at Laura just in time to see her snap a picture while grinning fondly at them. 

“I’ll send you the picture,” she said softly before she climbed on the couch, “scooch over,” she said as she wedged herself between Stiles’ back and the couch. He laughed as he pushed on Isaac slightly. After they finally settled, he sighed happily. He officially had his four favorite werewolves cuddled around him, and he could relax happily.

**Author's Note:**

> For those lovely, lovely people who have been following this series... I AM working on the next major arc that's involving Lydia and Jackson and the rest of the lovelies, but school is starting back up so it's a bit more slow-going.


End file.
